


The Essence Of Winning

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Bets, Density, F/M, First Dates, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: Six and Holiday have a traditional bet on how long it will take to complete a mission. Holiday decides to spice it up a bit this time.





	The Essence Of Winning

Holiday waited until the transport was well on its way to the site of the Evo attack to switch to the private line. _"I believe it's your turn to choose first. Over or under?"_

 _"This one's going to be tough. Over."_ Six replied with no hesitation.

Holiday smiled. _"Exactly what I was hoping you'd say. Rex's training has gone exceptionally well this week. He's in the zone. Fifteen minutes will be more than enough time. I'll take the under._ "

 _"We have a bet, then. Usual terms?_ "

 _"Actually, I was thinking we could spice it up a bit this time. One hundred to the winner gets boring after a while."_ She took a deep, steadying breath. _"If I win, you treat me to dinner at Angelo's."_

The dead silence on the other end went on long enough to be concerning. _"Six? Are you there?"_

 _"From what I am given to understand, a meal at a place like Angelo's costs considerably more than one hundred dollars. And that's even if I order nothing for myself while we're there."_ Six finally replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

 _"Is that a lack of confidence I hear? Giving up already?"_ Holiday jibed, relief that he was not rejecting the idea out of hand showing in her giddy chuckle.

_"Never. I may lack any number of things, but confidence is not one of them. I accept your terms."_

_"Then may the best woman win."_

***

"Soooooo..." Holiday drew out as they looked over the menus. Six merely quirked an eyebrow in response. "Pretty crazy how I happened to win the bet this time. You've been on quite a winning streak."

Six shrugged. "Can't win 'em all." He said apathetically.

"I suppose not. Oh, you know what was really strange though?" Holiday pretended to suddenly remember. "I talked to Rex after the mission."

"Did you." Six responded disinterestedly.

"I did. And he told me..let's see, how did he put it. Something like, 'Man, that thing was really tough! It would've taken like an hour to take down, but Six went totally nuts on it! Like, I don't know what got into him!'" Holiday said in her best Rex impersonation. Six didn't respond. She sighed in irritation. "Look, did you or did you not lose the bet on purpose?"

"Who says I lost? I got what I wanted. It was a good opportunity. I've wanted to try this for a while now, actually."

"You have?" Holiday's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Of course. Angelo's is supposed to have the best food in the state. I wouldn't come here on my own, but since it was part of a bet..." Six glanced up from the menu to see Holiday with her arms crossed and a look of extreme irritation. "What?"


End file.
